


Escape

by theparanoidwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparanoidwriter/pseuds/theparanoidwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco goes for a morning run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So old lame quick drabble I did.
> 
> Uhm trigger warnings: well, running so descriptions of that? Be leery. Uhh illness mention, death.   
> Yeah :D

He checked the clock the moment that he woke up. The red numbers blurred in his vision until his eyes adjusted to the light. 4:05 am. Good, he had woken up on time.  
He put some clothes on, did some personal hygiene, ate a quick something, grabbed a water bottle and stepped out into the chilling, fresh air.  
sounds like he's about to go murder someone  
He allowed himself a few moments to take it all in, to inhale, exhale then started on his stretches. He focused on the pull and tug, making sure nothing acted out of the norm and finished his stretches.   
He smiled at the silence that faced him. The movies always had them step out early in the morning with He tested his footing then was off. The rest of the morning didn't matter. None of it mattered. THIS was The heat that started to spread as his muscles kicked into gear, contrasting so well against the cool air.  
The flush building in his forehead and after several minutes the scream of his muscles. There was pain. There was always pain at first.  
But that didn't matter.  
The sweat dripping down his face, streaking down his thigh, the stains forming on his shirt around his armpits - they didn't matter. Even when the sweat came rushing down instead of the inconsistent trickle from before.  
That didn't matter.  
The pain was there. The sweat was there - how could he avoid the stench? But it was all music to his ears. Because he knew, he knew soon enough, that which mattered the most would be given to him.  
After five minutes he told himself - just five more. Then he told himself, only ten more. 20 more. 20 more.  
And just like that - it had been an hour and runner's high kicked in. Or that was what they called it.  
Marco didn't have a name for it - he only knew the bliss that it brought.  
It was gone, all gone, melting away. That's what they said - it melted away fat, but that didn't matter either. The only melting sensation he wanted, that he desired, was the melting away of all worldly things.  
There were no unpaid bills resting on the table, two weeks late. There were no finals lurking just around the corner. There were no parents calling or texting every thirty minutes having found something else he had done wrong.  
He could forget about his mother in the hospital, fighting against a terrible unknown disease. He could forget about the two failed exams he had gotten back to bad.  
And for that moment. Even if for that small time - he could forget that Jean was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is very short and very lame and also ow because I miss running.


End file.
